Aikatsu: Royal Treasures!
Aikatsu: Royal Treasures! is a new series by SingMeloetta. As of now, the series is on hiatus. Plot Seasons 1-2: The new generation of Stardom Students is quickly approching, as is the same with the newly created Crystal System and the newly founded Paradise Academy, so let's find some rising idol's passionate Aikatsu! A year after Aikatsu: Tropical Dreams! The new students of Stardom Academy have arrived and all hope to become the next Stardom Champion. What sort of adventures and drama await some of these new idols? A new system and an updated system from years past have also appeared on the Aikatsu! scene: [[ Romance Story System (Aikatsu: Royal Treasures!)|'The Story System']] and the Myth System. Characters Seasons 1 & 2 Maiko Honaka: A cute type idol who uses the brand Pure Idol. She admires most if not all of her senpai, but doesn't have very much confidence in herself. Sango Mizushima: A sexy type idol who uses the brand Coral Sea. She usually has a go with the flow personality, but gets enraged when she hides her feelings for too long. Chou Shizen: A pop type idol who uses Natural Kiss. She is very inspired and fashionable because of the brand she designed. Newly Introduced Ayako Tachibana: A cool type idol who uses the brand Glam Punk. She was in a rock band before she became an idol and has always wanted to form a unit with someone. Etsuko Yoshihama: A pop type idol who uses Spunk Emotion. She is very happy and loves to express herself. Yoko Kiyomizu: A cool type idol who uses the brand Emerald Magic. She is easily fascinated by many things, and fell in love with Aikatsu's variety of fashion. Emiko Enkei: A cute type idol who uses Little Clown. She gets along with almost everyone, and makes people laugh with her clown like persona. She first became an idol by watching Kaede Ichinose perform. Amaya Fuitchi: A cool type idol who uses Dissonance Nightmare. She has a special character, where she pretends to be the humanoid daughter of a draconequus. Season 2 Anju Kotobuki: A sexy type idol who uses the brand Glowing Afterlife and studies at Paradise Academy. She is calm and peaceful, and she eventually forms the unit Wonderland Heart with Maiko Yumeko Shiroko A cute type idol who uses the brand Snowflake Present. She became freinds with Sango, forming a red oni and blue oni pair. Newly Introduced Season 3 * Kiyoko Sakurano: A Cute type idol who uses the new brand Glowing Dreams. She is an innocent idol with an intriguing personality, though she may seem a little too imaginative and have an air-headed personality to some. * Nagisa Morikawa: A Cool type idol who uses the brand Magical Splash. She is hard working, and is willing to push herself to her max in order to achieve her dreams. However, she sometimes ends up pushing herself too hard. * Momo Akiba: A Pop type idol who uses the new brand Fruity Summer. She is usually sweet, but can turn very mean and fierce if driven to that point. She is also very upbeat, but can unintentionally rub people the wrong way with her way of bonding. * Harumi Kinjo: a Sexy type idol who uses the brand Royal Card. She is always tired because of her busy unusual busy schedule, but never lazy. She is currently the most experienced out of her group of friends, but prefers not to express that too often. * Sensaina Aiko: A cool type idol who uses the brand Porcelain Ballerina. She quickly becomes friends with Kiyoko as they both have simaler personalities. * Shinju Kikuchi: A sexy type idol, who has troubles making her Aikatsu passionate because of past experiences. Supporting * Madeline Sycamore * Headmaster Sycamore Lists Song List Episode List Stories and Myths by Brand Category:Fan series